


Caged

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2020) [28]
Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Captivity, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Sexual Act, Sexual Content, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Drabble. (Immediately) Pre-Game. Vaas taunts Jason.
Relationships: Jason Brody/Vaas Montenegro
Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2020) [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690234
Kudos: 58





	Caged

“Aw, come on Snow White! Show me those baby-blues!”  
  
_My eyes are **green,** you fucking psycho._  
  
But Jason does not speak, does not react, and keeps his gaze focused on his lap. It’s better than looking at Grant, and it’s better than looking at the psycho-pirate that’s currently jacking off right next to his head.  
  
“Aw, you’re blushing! You’re warming up to me, admit it! Wanna suck my cock?”  
  
_Oh **fuck** no._  
  
Jason tries not to grimace, tries not to turn to and swear or spit or glare at Vaas. He’s a little afraid that if he looks up or turns his head towards the other man that he might have a cock shoved down his throat, and he’s not sure he’ll ever be able to look Grant in the eye again if that happens, brother or not.  
  
“Ooh, white boy’s shy! What, you never had a man come onto you like this before?”  
  
Jason can hear the fucker’s hand moving over his cock.  
  
_Ugh._  
  
“Well hey, _now you have!_ ”  
  
Suddenly there is wetness on Jason’s scalp and the side of his face, and he can’t hold back a gasp of shock and disgust. The fucker has- _literally_ \- come all over the side of Jason’s head.  
  
Vaas laughs wildly; Jason hears fabric shifting. When the pirate drops to his knees beside the cage, he is grinning madly.  
  
“You make for such a good muse, Snow White,” Vaas coos, puckering his lips and making kissing sounds at Jason.  
  
_Holy fucking shit._  
  
Jason says nothing; this time because he _genuinely_ does not know what to fucking say to this.  
  
Vaas produces Jason’s camera from his pocket.  
  
“Now, down to business.”  
  
-End


End file.
